Measuring the characteristics of an object and generating a three dimensional representation of the object from acquired sensor data are central objectives in the field of metrology. The continuing development of various techniques to achieve these objectives is often grounded in using interferometric principles to obtain precise measurement data. In parallel with the development of fundamental imaging and metrology technologies for science and industry, refining and improving upon existing approaches represents a valuable and necessary contribution to modern day research efforts. Thus, given the wide use of interferometric approaches, it follows that a need exists for methods and devices that reduce errors in present and future interferometric based imaging and metrology applications.